Frozen
by YorkshirePudding345
Summary: FINI! Kuki suddenly dies on Christmas Eve, Wally is devastated, the others don't know, What will he say? But Kuki appears as a ghost on that night to visit Wally. Can he cope with her being a ghost? How will it end? 3x4 story R&R please!
1. Wally is a Narrator?

**Operation FROZEN**

_A Christmas special I made up myself DUH! Quite sad really:-( Anyway read please_

* * *

**Wally is a narrator?**

Have you ever had Christmas where something special is going to happen, but suddenly something happens where Christmas can sometimes go wrong? For example

The turkey suddenly burns or a present suddenly goes missing.

They happen every year, but my Christmas got ruined (sob). My closest friend in the whole wide world named Kuki had suddenly died on Christmas Eve. Just think Christmas Eve she died, and we had all Christmas ready to go when suddenly somebody goes. Oh I'm sorry but I didn't introduce myself have I, I 'm Wally (A/N: I'm sure you guessed)

Well on that night something mysterious happened. She came to me she really did, as a ghost! You see she was really there. I am going to tell you my upsetting story, please read well…and you will see how I coped. The ending i' m not telling, if it is happy or sad. Lets just hope for the best.

* * *

I will get the story updated soon, sorry if this is short but still, I will get it up this weekend hopefully! I will. (Smiles) 


	2. Snow has fallen

**Operation FROZEN**

_Story in progress now! Xmas story now beginning (I hope writing Xmas isn't insulting)_

* * *

**Snow has fallen**

Christmas Eve has just dawned upon me, as the sun shown through my window. My eye opened, and I got up from my bed. I walked to the window, and there I got a shock of a life time.

It was snow! It has been snowing last night, that's it I'm going outside to through snowballs at Numbuh Five, for revenge for trying to give me a Christmas wedge yesterday (groan)

I sprung from my bed and got mycloset and got my winter clothes on, and I ran out of the treehouse with the snow up to my knees. It's deep this year! As I stood there something hard and wet had hit my face, I turned; it was Kuki throwing snowballs at me, she was giggling at me. She's so gonna get it.

"Sorry Wally" she called at me "I just love the snow" she smirked at me.

I smirked at her too, I crouched and picked up the pile of snow and made it into a ball, I threw it at her and it hit her right on the chest. Boy that must be cold. She brushed the snow and looked at me with her eyes glaring at me. Uh-oh I'm so in for it now. But she ran up to me and pushed right in the snow, she then started laughing.

"Pay back!" Kuki cried at me as she smiled

I smiled at her too, even though it did hurt when she pushed me. Kuki helped me up on my feet.

"Thanks" I said as I rubbed the snow off me.

I turned and I saw Numbuhs two and five walking together in the snow, yeah pay back on Numbuh Five for that wedge she tried giving me. I picked up a pile of snow and I threw it at Numbuh Five thwack on her face. Numbuh two started laughing, Numbuh five turned to me and she clinched her fists, I just laughed my head off.

"Pay back for the wedge Numbuh Five!" I called at her laughing

"You better watched it Numbuh four!" Numbuh Five cried at me "Before I put Snow down your trousers, that way you will freeze your legs off"

I just poked my tongue out at her, she did nothing but walk off. Knowing her she will do it, so I better watch out! Kuki put her hand on my shoulder, I blushed madly.

"Wally, why don't we build a snowman together" she cried excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"What! build a cruddy snowman?" Wally cried "No Way!"

Her eyes started to fill up with water as she looked at me; I hate it when she does that! It makes me feel upset, well I had no choice

"O.k. then" I groaned as I looked at her

"Yay!" Kuki cried as she jumped up and down, she then grabbed my hand "Come on Wally!"

She dragged me to a big pile of snow. What else could I do? So I started to build the snowman with her, yeah I didn't have much enjoyment in building a snowman, but spending time with Kuki was the best thing ever. Of course Kuki didn't know that. The snowman was finally finished and I sat down in a huff as I was tired, Kuki, well she was dancing for joy as the snowman was finished.

"Yay, we've finished!" Kuki cried out loud

I said nothing I just sat there in the snow, breathing in the cold air.

"What shall we call him?" Kuki asked smiling

"I dunno" I replied "Call it Fred for all I care"

"Fred is kind of boring" Kuki whined "How about…..Jenny?"

"Fine, Jenny whatever!" I cried as I was cold and frustrated "I'm going indoors Kuki, you coming?"

"No I'm staying out in the snow!" Kuki cried "After all we only get it once a year, if possible"

"Well o.k. Kuki, but don't be outside for too long" I said, but I should of said that to her more often.

"Right Wally" Kuki replied and she hugged me, I turned red, Kuki looked at my face but thought that I was cold

I then went inside the treehouse and wrapped a blanket around me; it's so cold on Christmas Eve too. Just then Numbuh One came in and he had a tissue towards his nose. He looked at me and he smiled

"Sorry Numbuh Four" Numbuh One said to me "I have a cold"

"Sick again Numbuh One" I said sarcastically but then I smiled at him.

He smiled at me too. But he then walked off.

Time had passed by and Kuki is still outside in that snow! Boy she's gonna freeze if she is not careful. So I got up and went to the door, there I saw Kuki making snow angels in the snow.

"Kuki you've been out there for too long" I said sternly "Come inside!"

"No Wally!" Kuki cried in a humph "I wanna make the most of the snow life!"

"You have been out there for three hours!" I cried "Come in!"

"No! Another hour Wally please!" Kuki cried

"Well o.k. Kuki" I said but I knew this wasn't a good idea.

So I sat there for an hour doing what I do, mostly play wrestling, how fun! After an hour past I opened the door, there I got a fright.

Kuki was lying in the snow, her face was pale, her fingers stiff, she was breathing heavily as her frosty breath drew out, I suddenly gaspsed.

"Kuki!" I screamed as I ran to her, her eyes her half open and half closed

She looked at me wearily and she touched my face with stiff fingers.

"Wally" she gasped "Get me inside, I feel like I'm frozen"

* * *

_Oh my God! Kuki's fallen I'll, I wonder what it is exactly. Hope you like it, please review! It would make me happy :-)_


	3. Premonia has struck!

**Operation FROZEN**

O.k. this is the third chapter, I hope you like it a lot. Please read! It would make me happy, i ve edited this chapter a bit

* * *

**Premonia has struck!**

Oh my God Kuki! I told her once and I told her again to come inside, Oh Kuki!

"Wally, please" she gasped "Get me inside"

I did so, I picked up her freezing body, and she was all stiff, my eyes watered as I carried her in the treehouse. I took her to my room, oh my God I'm so worried sick about her, oh Kuki why did you stay out for so long. I told her once, I told her twice to come inside! Her body was so cold it was like feeling ice.

Kuki opened her eyes and produced a small smile, as she reached her frozen hand. I touched it, as my blood in my body went cold, as I rubbed my hand up and down hers. Her eyes were watering Oh my God is she crying?

"Wally" Kuki gasped "I'm glad you are here by my side"

I smiled, but it wasn't the smile I would call cheerful.

"Kuki" I said as I leaned towards her "I'll make you some Hot Chocolate that will warm you up!"

Kuki smiled sweetly, I loved her smile so much! So I went to the kitchen and got her some Hot chocolate, I brought it back to her. And handed it over to Kuki, with her fingers all stiff! She tried drinking the Hot Chocolate, but she kept shaking as she tried putting it to her lips. So she spilt hot chocolate all over her, but not a single ouch came from her mouth. She put it down and she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Wally" Kuki gasped as her breath is all wheezy "I should've listened to you"

"Please Kuki" I cried as I held her frozen hand tight "I know I tried warning you, but please just forget it"

She coughed loudly and she started shaking madly. I recognize that! She's got premonia. I heard that mainly children and old people (A.K.A Granny's) get them the most, and people sometimes die from it. But Kuki won't die will she? Please don't let that be!

"Hang on Kuki" I said "I will get you a blanket!" as I ran out and grabbed the thickest blanket I could find, I ran back inside and put the blanket on Kuki.

"Thanks Wally" Kuki said in a wheezy voice

I smiled, but it didn't look like she was warm enough, she was still shivering, so I ran out and boiled the water in the kettle, then I put it in a hot water bottle. I ran back to Kuki and I put it on her tummy, but she gasped for breath.

"Wally" Kuki gasped "I can't breathe" as she was gasping for more oxygen

I stood there I couldn't believe in what I was seeing, it was all a shock, Oh my God Kuki, so I tried helping her by giving her more hot chocolate, but that still didn't help, she was still gasping for more, I held her tight, oh please! I wanted to kiss her and put my breath inside her, but I have a feeling I will make her worse. I wanted to help somehow. But it was too late; Kuki had collapsed in my arms. She was unconscious; I laid her on her back.

Oh my God, I was there in shock! She was not breathing very well, o.k. relax Wally, remember your CPR training. I skipped the part where you checked for the cuts on the body and checked her breathing; her chest wasn't moving; she is not breathing, oh my God. Right it is time for the kiss of life.

I sighed; I pinched her nose and put my mouth towards hers, I drew two full breaths inside her lungs and did fifteen comprehensiveson her chest. Nothing happened! So I tried again. Gave her two full breaths and did fifteen comprehensives, but still nothing. I kept trying and trying and tying. But still nothing happened, I released Kuki had died in my arms.

I wept badly as I put my face on her, as I wrapped my arms around her, I held her tight on her body. I couldn't believe it as I looked at her pale face. I could do this just once maybe. But I kissed her frozen lips softly and sweetly, I kept holding her tight.

"I love you" I said to her sweetly but I know she couldn't hear me

* * *

_Well third chapter finished! Please review I know this story is sad but that's the whole idea. _


	4. Friends Wondering

**Operation FROZEN**

Fourth chapter up! Please read please. Thanks for the reviews :-) O.k. it may be after Christmas, but I'm still at this story until I finish

* * *

**Friends wondering……**

Kuki…that's the only name I'm thinking of now, I seeing her laying there on the floor her mouth slightly open. Tears coming down, how could I lose her? But there's one problem……….HOW THE HELL I'M I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO MY FRIENDS? Fuck knows…………………………still thinking………………Oh my God! I don't know, what am I gonna say! _Guys um Kuki froze to death_ no, _How would you feel if you found out Kuki has now died _no, _An Angel came down and took Kuki away; she froze to death _NO NO NO! It's no use!

No matter what I'm gonna do, I have to tell them at some point! Unless not at all, but it will spoil Christmas for everyone. I better not tell them, but they will get suspicious…………..I know I will tell them that Kuki has gone home for Christmas to her family……..Mmm yes! But tears fell upon my cheeks. I can't believe I'm doing this shit; I don't want to lie, no way! But then I looked at Kuki's dead frozen body, I place my head on her move less chest and I cried silently. I rubbed her smoothly on the arm. I sniffed, and then I heard some sort of wood being banged lightly, I stopped crying suddenly and I turned. Oh my God it's Numbuh two.

"What are you doing Numbuh Four?" Numbuh two asked cheekily "Spending some quality time with your Girlfriend"

Oh God I better think of an excuse quick, Think Wally think!

"Um, me and Kuki are playing doctors and nurses" I blurted out

Numbuh two folded his arms and smiled at me cheekily

"Yeah right Wally, I bet you were making out with her" Numbuh two laughed, but then he saw my face "why is your face all wet? And why are your eyes red?"

Wally think……………………BINGO!

"Well I'm the doctor and Kuki's the patient, and um Kuki is pretending to be a dying patient" I cried, why am I saying this? "And um I am supposed to be upset, so I went in to the bathroom and splattered water on my face to look like I was crying, but some of the water got in my eyes and it stings, so my eyes turned red"

"Oh" Numbuh two said with not much enthusiasm, but then he smiled cheekily

"I bet you were making out with her during your so called pretend game ha ha!"Numbuh twolaughed "Anyway I hope you have fun!" and he then walked off.

Phew! That's a relieve, that's a thing I better do something about Kuki's body, frigging hell I feel like some murderer, so I picked her up in my arms, I kept crying, you feel like you cannot stop. You will shed tears forever and they will never pass. I took Kuki to her room, her arms all floppy and the head was bent slightly backwards. Her eyes closed, my God! I placed her on her bed, and I tugged her in like she was going to bed and going to dream world. More tears than ever poured down my cheeks and spluttered on the floor. I sat by her and I fiddled around with hair, so glossy. But what else can I do for her? Nothing she's dead. I then leaned towards her face and I kissed her softly, then put my hand on her face and rubbed it so smoothly, and then I left her.

I walked through the corridor and came to a slightly opened door, I could her voices inside.

"No way!" one voice cried in a British accent that's Numbuh one "He was seriously doing that!" then there was laughter.

"Numbuh Five knew that all along!" obviously Numbuh five was speaking

"Are you sure this is true Numbuh two" Numbuh one asked still in laughter

"Yes I saw it with my own eyes!" The voice of Numbuh two said "He was lying on top of her"

Oh my God they were talking about me and Kuki, Hoagie is suspecting me and Kuki were making out that git, call yourself a friend.

"No way!" the voice of Numbuh Five said "You mean they were…." Then she stopped

Numbuh two made a humming sound as to mean that she was right, and then there was more laughter. My fists clinched, how dare he! They were singing now.

"Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree" Numbuh two sung

"Doing what they shouldn't be" Numbuh one sung

"Yeah they were S.N.O.G.I.N.G!" Numbuh Five sung which no where near the tune of the K.I.S.S.I.N.G song

I can't believe it, Fatso told what was not the truth! Numbuh one who is gonna be known as Stretch was laughing, and I could hear Stinky (known as Numbuh Five) making Kissy noisy. I feel like fibbing Casper the friendly Ghost. They kept laughing, my fists clinching angrily, but then they suddenly stopped. Fatso then started talking again.

"Numbuh four told me that he was playing Doctors and Nurses with Kuki apparently" Numbuh two cried "He had wet all over his cheeks, and his eyes were red!"

"Oh my God" Numbuh Five cried "Was he crying?"

"No just pretend" Numbuh two said "He got some water and poured it over his cheeks, but the water stung his eyes, so they turned red"

"What about Numbuh three?" Numbuh one asked

"She just lay still on the floor" Numbuh two replied "Very still; she was pretending to be a dying patient"

"Must have been so shocked that they were finally both Snoging" Numbuh five cried laughing

I've had enough, so I ran away from the door and I ran in my room, I put a pillow towards my face, and cried making my pillow sobbing wet. Just what I need my friends picking on me, and the death of Kuki made me worse. I lay on my pillow and I slowly close my eyes. Suddenly I see nothing but black.

* * *

_Yay fourth chapter finished! So tell me what you think, please review._

_Wally: Yeah I have a review, it sucks!_

_Me: What! _

_Kuki: Wally's right! Why do I have to die, people always kill me off in these fan fictions I mean why me!_

_Wally: That's not why it sucks to me, it sucks because I cry! And people kept saying I was making out with Kuki _

_Kuki: I didn't find that bit bad at all _

_Me and Wally glare at her_

_Me: My God anyway please review!_


	5. A voice like an Angel

**Operation FROZEN**

Chapter five up hope you like. Thanks for the reviews; I'm continuing this on behalf of jasikaermine, who is nuts about it!

* * *

**Voices like an Angel**

I opened my eyes a little, it's dark, I could see twinkling things above me, STARS? What the hell…………Oh fell asleep, I remember getting angry and stuff about my friend…and I remember Kuki had died. Wait it was all a dream phew! Kuki didn't die! And my friend wasn't a traitor either! I jumped from my bed and I ran into Kuki's room. But there I saw Kuki lying on the bed, the way I left her. Wait it wasn't a dream, it was real! Oh my God! Then I started crying again…Oh Kuki!

I ran back into my room and I cried silently to myself, oh Kuki! I looked at the clock in my room; it said 23:34, just under half an hour till Christmas day! I'm not looking forward to it at all! Not with my friend in a dying situation. I hate this Christmas! I hate it! I only want Kuki in my arms more than anything! That's all I want….but I know I won't get!

Time had passed, about fifteen minutes I should say; I heard the mostly peculiar voice in the treehouse. It sounds like it's singing, softly! It sounded like this.

_I won't cry for yesterday there's an Ordinary World _

_Somehow I have to find _

_As I try to make my way to the Ordinary World _

_I will learn to survive!_

Is it Numbuh five singing aloud with her headphones on? I've never knew she liked _Duran Duran_ records Mmm? I jumped from my bed and to Numbuh fives door. It was closed, I peeked through the keyhole, but I could see Numbuh five asleep in her bed snoring away. But then I heard this voice again, only this time it sung another song.

_A spaceman came travelling on his ship from afar_

_Twas light years of time since his mission did start_

_And over a village he halt in his craft _

_And it hung in the sky like a star…just like a star!_

That voice, is it Numbuh two singing _Chris de Burgh,_ boy trust him with spacemen! He like's piloting so much! So I went to Numbuh two's room. The door was a little open, I peeked inside, but again Numbuh two was asleep! Who is it? Then the voice came again!

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen, when your heart's not_ _open_

Who is singing? The only option is Numbuh one, him liking _Madonna_, I don't get it, so I went to Numbuh one's room and looked inside. Numbuh one was also asleep too! Who the hell is singing these songs! But then another song appeared.

_I can't live, if living is without you_

_I can't live, I can't give anymore!_

_I can't live, if living is without you _

_I can't give, I can't give anymore! _

I went into my room, and the voice seemed to be louder! I looked around. I looked through the door which led to the balcony; there I could a bit of light shining. I opened the door to get a better look! The little light moves and it turned to me, I couldn't believe who I saw! KUKI! She turned and pulled a smile on her face

"Hello Wally!" she said to me cheerfully

I stood there silently, I couldn't believe in what I was seeing, Kuki…..but she's dead! I began to cry a little, Kuki then saw my tears.

"Wally why are you crying" Kuki asked me

"Yo…you….your…..dead!" I trembled

"Yeah I know Wally" Kuki said sadly, is she upset that she is dead "I am a ghost, a sprit"

I didn't know what to say! Kuki is here with me! With me! Why me? Oh my God! Kuki!

"I came here to see you Wally" Kuki cried happily as she hugged me, I blushed, but her hugs were a bit…..Frozen!

"Why me?" I asked sounding concerned

Kuki smiled with happiness.

"You were the only person I want to see! Kuki replied sweetly, but I bet there's more than that!

Seeing Kuki made me feel happy and sad at the same time. It made me feel happy because I wanted to see her and I got to. But it made me feel sad because she's……not alive. She has got a wonderful voice. Oh Kuki! I love you so much!

"Hey Wally" Kuki cried "lets do something while the others are asleep!"

"Like what?" I asked shrugging my shoulders

"Well I dunno" Kuki said smiling as she drew closer to me, oh my God not now!

I already got bloody picked on by my friends thinking I was making out with Kuki! I wish I did while she was alive. She put her arms around me! I felt cold, but felt funny, not funny as in nervous funny, but funny as I'm not kind of there! It's strange really. But then I heard the alarm go off, oh no the cruddy mission I don't want to leave now! Then someone came in. Its Numbuh one, oh shit no!

"Numbuh four where are you?" Numbuh one said he then looked at me! "Numbuh four!"

"Wha-" I began saying but Kuki cover my mouth

"Numbuh four" he began looking "Where are you!" what I'm here you saw me!

But then he went out…Kuki let go of me and I looked at her!

"What the hell" I cried "He saw me!"

"He didn't" Kuki said "You weren't there!"

"How can I not be here?" I asked

"Because when I touch you" Kuki said "You somehow disappear!"

Then Numbuh two came in, he was looking for me too! He turned to me and smiled, I clinched my fists!

"Hey come on Numbuh four" Numbuh two said "We have a mission!"

"I'm not going!" I said

Numbuh two looked at me shocked.

"What Numbuh four!" Numbuh two cried "You love missions please come with us!"

"NO!" I cried "Its bloody Christmas Eve! I want some time off!"

Numbuh two then stood there in shock

"Oh! Alright Then!" Numbuh two cried "I've been sent to get Numbuh three as well, I'll go and get her, haven't seen her all day" fear came across my face

"NO!" I shouted

"What Numbuh Four!" Numbuh two asked a bit in confusion

"Um Numbuh three has gone home to spend Christmas with her family!" I lied, I hate lying!

"Oh!" Numbuh two said with not much enthusiasm "Oh well see you then Numbuh four, I'll tell Numbuh one you're spending the day off, he will accept it, since its Christmas Eve"

Then he left, I looked at ghost Kuki, she had a frown on her face, uh oh what did I do!

"Why did you lie to Numbuh two?" Kuki asked firmly

"Well I don't to ruin their Christmas!" I cried

"You should've told the truth Wally!" Kuki cried "Where's my body Wally?"

"In your room!" I replied to Kuki

"Wally" she said sadly "I want to see it"

* * *

O.k. finished chapter five, finished give your reviews please :-) 


	6. Dancing in the Moonlght

**Operation FROZEN**

Chapter six on the way! Thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

**Dancing in the Moonlight!**

Kuki? Why does she want to see it? Well whatever the reason, I took her. I tried to grab hold of her frozen hands, but my hands could only feel coldness, but I took her to her room. I went to her bed and pulled the duvet off Kuki's dead body…..I feel like I'm going to cry! Ghostly Kuki looked over and saw herself lying on the bed, with her eyes firmly closed. She sighed

"What are you gonna do with my body Wally" Kuki asked sadly as she touched it

I sighed softly

"I dunno" I cried as I touched her dead body as I rubbed the cheek

"I want my body kept here until after Christmas!" Kuki cried "That way it's protected! I'm protected!"

"Why are you so interested in keeping your body safe?" I asked with concern but Kuki made a really

"Because it's special" Kuki replied "Well to me it is"

"You're not the only one" I said softly

Kuki looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Wally" Kuki said sweetly "Does it mean that much to you?"

"Um yes" I said unsteadily

"Oh Wally!" She cried cheerfully as she put her frozen arms around me

I blushed hotly, oh why blush now! It's always Kuki I blush around! Well I have to admit she is pretty, no in fact she's beautiful. But she broke the hug, uhh I was enjoying that!

"Let's do something Wally!" she said cheerfully to me

Do something what does she mean? Does she mean that she wants-

"Let's go and play!" Kuki said cheerfully

Thank God for that, I thought she had meant something else then, well it would have been hard to get there anyway saying that she's……a ghost.

Kuki grabbed me by the arm and took me to the balcony where I found her sitting. She held her head up and she smiled.

"I am going to take you to my most favourite place in the world" Kuki said as she looked at me

"The Balcony" I said guessing even though it was pretty dumb

"No" she replied as she stood at the edge of the balcony dragging me along.

I looked down from the balcony, Crap that's high, I hope Kuki is not gonna kill me just by pushing me off so I become a ghost too! Worst thoughts ever!

She held my hand tightly, leant forward dragging me, then we were falling off the balcony, SHIT! She's gonna kill. I screamed as I fell with her, but then I stopped. I am dead! I am a ghost too! I opened my eyes and saw ghostly Kuki, she was holding my hands smiling at me. I looked down, I am floating with her, I am definitely dead.

"There you are Wally" Kuki said "Your flying!"

"Am I……dead?" I said slowly

"No your not!" Kuki said laughing "Why would I kill you?"

"Oh I don't know?" I said making up some excuse

"Come on Wally" Kuki said "I am taking you to my favourite place"

We then flew off away form the treehouse, I looked down and saw lots of street lights and Christmas lights. Boy it was like the world was full of light and sprit, it was so pretty! As I flew with Kuki, we came to a beach, I looked the waves were calm it did look pretty. Kuki then pointed at a lighthouse

"There Wally" she said pointing at it "That's my favourite place" we then flew to the lighthouse, and we sat down on it.

I can see now why this is Kuki's favourite place! It was beautiful! The sea was so calm it was like we were looking at a lake, and the stars sparkled so much! And the full moon! That was what inspired me most of all! Kuki looked at me and smiled

"Well Wally what do you think?" Kuki asked me

"It is beautiful" I cried out loud "I can see why you like this place!"

"Yep the moon is the best!" Kuki said "It reminds of the song _New Moon on Monday_"

"You mean the one by _Duran Duran_?" I asked

"Yep!" Kuki replied then she thought of something, I could tell by her face "Hey Wally, would you like to dance?"

I was astonished, dancing with her. It would be the best moment of my life!

"Yes I would love to!" I said slowly

"Wow!" Kuki cried as she grabbed me and made me put my arms around her waist oh my God I blushed! I tried pulling away, but she pulled me in "Come on Wally dance with me!"

She put her arms around my neck and swayed me slowly. I blushed so madly that I couldn't stop myself, it felt so nice, but on the other hand, it felt so embarrassing. Why get embarrassed when no one can see us. I got into the mood even though there was no music, it was so nice! I could feel wet coming down on my head, was it raining, it can't be it's a clear night! I looked up, it was Kuki crying! Why!

"Kuki?" I cried she then looked at me with a smile on the face "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy!" Kuki said "You always make me happy when you're with me!"

I smiled, oh I love you Kuki so much! I make her happy! I touched my heart so much. I put my head in her chest and began dancing again. Kuki cuddled me tight swaying me gently! It was one of the best moments of my life, we were dancing under the moon light!

* * *

Well sixth chapter finished, seventh chapter coming soon, so look out for it, please keep reviewing:-) 


	7. Interesting Gifts

**Operation FROZEN**

I would really like to thank you all for the reviews you have given me :-) I feel absolutely happy

O.k. guys the seventh chapter on its way!

* * *

**Interesting gifts**

I am dancing with Kuki, this is the best moment of my life, oh Kuki…you don't realize how much I love you! Kuki you're beautiful, I just want to pull you into a kiss! Maybe I could, just pull her into a kiss! Just one little kiss…one I wonder if I could try? But I slowly tried; I put my face nearer her lips, her eyes are closed and she dances. Kukis long hair is swaying in the wind, she is really really pretty, and her arms are so warming, but they are still frozen, it makes me feel……wonderful!

I drew closer to her lips, it would feel so wonderful, I am almost there! I am almost touching her lips, I closed my eyes, and it's going to be the best moment of my life! Then I felt nothing, this is strange? I opened my eyes, I wasn't kissing her, Kuki was looking at the moon. She had even more tears in her eyes, what's wrong with her? Why is she crying? And Kuki didn't realize I was going to give her a kiss!

"What's wrong Kuki?" I asked "You're crying again!"

Kuki didn't answer, must be something she's really upset about it, but she just looked at me.

"Wally I'm really happy that you are concerned!" Kuki cried smiling as she hugged me and swayed me side to side "But…I don't want to be a sprit!" then she cried madly in my shoulders!

I started to cry too! As Kuki cried rubbing her face on my shoulders, I put my hands on her waist and rubbed it up and down. Kuki held me tighter as she sniffed, she rubbed my neck smoothly, she could feel I was rubbing her waist, it felt really……comforting

"That feels nice Wally!" Kuki cried "It makes me feel funny!"

She pulled me away from the hug and looked at me in the eye, she smiled, she rubbed her index on my cheek, which feels rather funny, around me some parts of my body really feel affected by this rubbing, my heart I know is beating really fast, but other parts I just cannot explain, its really hard to put it in words!

"Let's get back to the treehouse Wally!" Kuki cried "It's getting cold, and I don't want you catching ammonia either!"

She then took out of my hand and she held it tight, I then walked to the edge of the lighthouse with her. We then fell off the lighthouse together then we started flying in the cold frosty air, we past back the towns full of lights to the KND treehouse. We went on the balcony just outside my room and went inside. Kuki walked along and went to my bed, which is a wrestling arena, she sat down and put her hands on her head, she began to cry! Oh Kuki please don't cry, please! I went up to her and I put my arm around her, she then put her head on my chest, my heart began beating fast.

"I'm glad you're with me Wally!" Kuki cried smiling "You're so special to me!"

I smiled; I was that special to her! No one else! I felt like I could jump for joy! But I held her tight, but I couldn't help smiling! Your special to me too Kuki, I was thinking in my head! I kept my arm around her.

"Wally I might as well do this now!" Kuki cried looking at me, her face is so close to mine, I blushed really madly "Because I don't know if I will get chance to do it after when the others come back"

What does she mean by _do this_? Is she going to kiss me? I hope she does! Or perhaps it might be……………….NO! LET'S HOPE NOT THAT! If it is……Ahhhh! Oh my God! That would be so embarrassing! Oh right Wally just relax! I gulped

"What do you want to do?" I asked gulping

"I want you to open a present from me Wally!" Kuki replied "Hang on for one minute!"

She then left, thank God for that; I thought she meant something else, alright Wally calm down stop thinking of bad thoughts! Bad boy!And don't get the Bad Boys song in your head as well! But then Kuki came back holding a package in her hands, boy how can she hold that! But I just left the question; she sat down next to me. She then smiled!

"Since its Christmas!" Kuki cried smiling at me "I want you to have your present from me!" she handed me the present

I looked at it; it was wrapped in rainbow monkey paper, it looked square so it couldn't have been a rainbow monkey! What was it?

"Open it then silly" Kuki cried happily

I did, I opened from one end, then the other and then I tore off the wrapping paper! I looked at the present! It was a book of some sort; on the front it said 'Stories of Wally and Kuki' The colours on the front were green and orange, and there was a little hand drawing of me and Kuki hugging each other, with big grins on our faces, it was pretty, really pretty! I opened it and there was writing! It said '_To Wally, I hope you will enjoy reading this, I made it myself just for you, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Love from Kuki, lots of hugs and kisses_' I read it over and over again! Hugs and Kisses? Lots? WOW!

"Thank You Kuki!" I cried I then flung my arms around her and hugged her tight, but I blushed madly!

I felt Kuki tightening me hugging, wow!

"I'm glad you like it!" Kuki said to me smiling

"Like it? I love it!" I replied "You put effort into making this just for me?"

"Yes" Kuki replied smiling "You're worth it!"

That made me feel even happier, I really mean that much to her I could sense it! Then I remembered Kukis present I had!

"Wait one moment Kuki!" I said smiling I put my hand under my pillow and pulled out a small wrapped up present; I looked at Kuki and smiled, "Happy Christmas Kuki!"

I handed the present over to Kuki, she smiled

"Thank you Wally!" Kuki cried loudly at me, she started to unwrap it

I smiled, I think she'll like the present I got her, I'm sure. Kuki had already unwrapped the present and she was holding box, she opened it and she gasped, I knew she would like it.

"Wally it's wonderful!" Kuki cried pulling out a necklace with a ruby stone on

It was one of those birthstone necklaces, and Kuki loved Jewellery. Ruby is the month of July and since I knew it was Kuki's birthday is in July, why not get her a birthstone necklace, hope she likes it!

"Wally it beautiful!" Kuki said then she turned around so her back was facing me, "Mind if you put it on Wally?"

"Sure I'll be delighted" I said as I went towards her

I grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck; I clipped it on, the necklace then hung down to Kuki's chest! She turned to me and she hugged me

"I love it Wally!" Kuki cried in happiness "It's the best present I've ever had from you!"

I felt a smile coming across my face! Kuki you really look pretty in that, I love you Kuki! I love you!

"Hope you like your present!" I said happily

"I do!" Kuki cried then she pulleda smile "Speaking of presents, I have an idea what we can do!"

Kuki then smiled at me, I smiled back!

* * *

Well the seventh chapter finished, please keep reviewing, I love reading them:-D, Chapter eight will be on its way soon! 


	8. A Christmas wish!

**Operation FROZEN**

O.k. guys the eighth chapter is now up, I am nearly at the end of this story, just a three or four more chapters to go:) I am so sorry about that news people and I know that you like it, but still everything has to have an ending even this story!

Right on with chapter eight! I know this is a Christmas story and its Easter soon! But I don't give a shat! Just read!

* * *

A Christmas wish!

As I smiled at Kuki I was wondering. What did she mean by I know what we can do next? Mmm…………………………………………………………………….me thinking. I didn't know, so I just looked at her and smiled with my smile I always do! Kuki smiled back! That warms my heart.

"Come on let's go and see Santa!" Kuki cried cheerfully

"WHAT!" I cried in shock, my face must have been in shock as Kuki looked at me and giggled "HOW CAN WE SEE SANTA, HE'S DELIVERING PRESENTS NOW! HE'S PROPERLY BUSY GOING DOWN A CHIMNEY NOW!"

"Now Santa has the Reindeer 5000 (A/N Don't ask I don't remember what the sleigh called anyway!) He doesn't travel around the world anymore!"

"Lazy git!" I muttered under my breath so Kuki didn't hear me

Kuki then grabbed my hand tightly and went to the balcony where I found her! I grew tensed for some unexplained reason. We stood on the edge like we did last time, then we both fell down! My tummy went funny as we fell then we started floating in the air. We then started to fly through the air! I looked down and saw all the pretty Christmas lights, a few hours later we came towards the sea, it started to get chilly and snort began running down my nose. I didn't have a tissue or those disgusting hankies, so I wiped on my sleeve (eww!). I looked down at the sea and I could see cod in the sea, this reminded me of fish and chips when I took Kuki to the fish n' chip shop! It was so much fun and we ate as chips as we liked! Until Kuki started feeling sick and threw up! It was so funny! But we watched a film called A.I. Artificial Intelligence, it was so sad that even cried through it! But I looked at Kuki and smiled; Kuki looked at me and smiled back!

"Here we are!" Kuki cried as she pointed in front

I looked and there I saw a small little house! Just a little house with snow on top, and beside it I saw a pole that was red and white! I'd thought it would've been bigger than that tiny little house.

We landed, and me and Kuki kept holding hands. I began to shiver in the cold, then I felt something warm go around my shoulders, I turned it was Kuki putting a blanket around me, where she get the blanket from? But I didn't bother asking as it felts so warming!

"I don't want you getting cold Wally" Kuki said looking at me with those shiny eyes.

Boy I really love her eyes. I just smiled and gave her a hug in appreciation! Kuki blushed, she blushed! WOW! Does she like me too! But I pulled away and then I touched the necklace I brought her. Kuki smiled!

"Lets go and knock on the door!" Kuki said smiling

I smiled, my cheeks felt like they were gonna fall off they were that cold, I feel like a clown! We approached the house and stood by the front door. I knocked on it three times. I could hear little voices inside; I wonder if it's the elves. But the door opened and there stood a little elf with piggy tails in her hair, she had pointy ears, she looked at me.

"Hello Merry Christmas!" she said then she looked at where the ghost of Kuki was "Hello Kuki, so this is your friend!"

My mouth hung open, how did she know Kuki? And most of all, how can she see her!

"How can you see her?" I asked the elf, but the elf just smiled at me!

"Magic" the Elf replied "Come on in, Santa has been expecting you"

Wait a minute…………………….been expecting me! I don't understand! How? What? But the Elf let us in; there were millions of those things inside! All having a cup of tea! There were little teddies all over the place! What the Fuck? I'm thinking! But all the Elves turned to me and Kuki and they smiled

"Hiya Kuki!" They all cried, WHAT they all know her, and they can all see her? What's going on?

"Oh here's your friend Kuki!" One of them said smiling "Looks really lost he does on his face!"

Do I really? I don't understand! I turned to Kuki in a confused look

"I'll explain later Wally!" Kuki said to me

Wait Kuki? Has she been here or something? Well she was here when she went nutty because no one gave her any presents! But that's what I remember, has she been here lots of times or something?

"Come on" the Elf said who let us in taking us to this big door which said Santa's humble of room!

The Elf knocked on the door. There a deep voice answered

"Yes!" The deep voice answered

"It's Kuki!" The Elf called in "She's brought her friend!"

The door then made a clinching noise and it opened, there stood a man in a red coat with a white beard - why am I going into detail here - it was Santa.

"Oh great they're here!" Santa cried happily "Please come in!"

Me and Kuki entered the room, it was quite small, and there was only a chair, desk and a bed. Boy how can Santa fit in here?

"Kuki thanks for coming again" Santa said smiling "And thank you for bringing your friend"

I'm really confused, what is going on?

"In case your wondering Wally" Santa began saying "Kuki came here as soon as she died, she told me all about her problems, so I told her to bring you here to let me here your problems"

Now this is messing my brain! So that's why Kuki came to visit me, so she can bring me here, why?

"Why do you wanna know about my problem's" I asked

Santa just gave a small smile.

"I'll tell you when the time comes" he said to me, Oh my God I am really confused. Kuki just pulled a smile!

"I'll leave you to it Santa!" Kuki said smiling "I'll go and play with the Elves"

Kuki then exited through the wall, I turned to Santa and gulped, but Santa kept smiling!

"O.k. Wally!" Santa said putting on his small glasses on "How are you feeling?"

What is this, a joke! But I answered to the question that he asked me!

"Confused!"

"No when Kuki died" Santa said

"I felt very upset and devastated!"

"I can see!" He said, alright I'm lost why is he asking me these questions? I'm really confused, I better stop thinking that!

"Can you tell me your problems your feeling right now!" Santa asked, that was easy to answer

"Well things are not the same anymore, Kuki's dead, gone forever, all I can see of her is a ghost that is all. Even the others don't know that she's dead! When I see her I smile at her, but deep down inside I just want cry my eyeballs out! It's just horrid why, did this have to happen? I tried to help her, but I failed! _I could feel tears coming to my eyes,_ Its just not the same anymore!"

"You didn't fail to save her!" Santa said smiling "You did what you could, and Kuki appreciates it!"

What Kuki knew I tried to help her? Did she know that I kissed her? Was she there all the time when I tried saving her?

"Wally I am going to ask you a question now that is important to me!" Santa said "What is the one wish you want the most?"

"I want Kuki back!" I cried "I want her back in my arms, I want her here alive, I want to kiss her once more, that's all I want just Kuki!"

Santa hummed.

"How do you feel now?" He asked

"A bit better that I have told someone!" I was sobbing now!

"O.k." Santa said

He then stood up and went to his chest of draws; I tried looking at what he was doing, he pulled out something that was pink in a bottle, but I didn't get to see it clearly as he put it in his pocket. Then he turned to me and smiled.

"Right Wally" Santa said smiling "We are gonna have some tea, please you and Kuki should join us"

My mind went blank!

* * *

O.k. I've finished this chapter, bet I left you with lots of questions? Any way please review, and don't say why I am doing this story in easter because you won't get an answer:D :) 


	9. Unexpected tea parties

**Operation FROZEN**

O.k. people, another chapter of this story up, I've worked out there are ten chapters of this story, I don't know how I did that, but still, there is, thanks for the reviews peeps your such nice people! I have to thank you all after the stories finished ;) hee hee hee

Story time!

* * *

**Unexpected tea parties!**

I can't believe in what I was hearing! Santa said 'come and have some tea?' This is really confusing! Santa asks me how I feel about Kuki's death and now he wants me and Kuki to have tea with him, this is stupid! What is it with flaming tea these days?

"Wally why don't you wait outside with the Elves while I'll ask Mrs Claus to make tea" Santa said smiling

I didn't say anything; instead I smiled and went out the door. There I saw Kuki playing with the Elves; they all had smiles on their faces, which made me smile. But I couldn't help wondering why Santa wanted us to have tea with him. I don't understand what's he doing? I saw him picking out something from the draw, what is it? As it got something to do with the tea?

"Wally!" Kuki cried waving at me and smiling

I smiled too and went up to her. I then put my lips towards her ear.

"Kuki, Santa wants us to have tea!" I whispered

Kuki looked at me in shock

"Really!" she cried

"Yes" I replied "But I think he's up to something" I suspected something, you can tell

"What do you mean he's up to something?" Kuki asked

"I mean, well I don't know for sure, but he just said to me we are having tea after he asked me questions in how I feel about you as a spirit!"

"So what's the point Wally?"

"Doesn't it make you suspicious when you get asked sad questions and then suddenly you have tea afterwards?"

"Well…it does sort of…but he's only asking us to have tea Wally, I don't see anything wrong!"

"It's just weird!"

Kuki put her hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry Wally" she said softly "He's trying to make you feel better properly"

I smiled, but I knew he was up to something, just a feeling I had inside me, but what if Kuki is right, what if he is trying to make me feel better? I said nothing.

But then Santa came the door holding some sort of bell, he started ringing and in a moment all the Elves were silent. I stood there wondering what was going on. Santa then cleared his throat.

"Set the table Elves!" He cried "Our guests are going to have tea with us!"

Santa then went in the kitchen, I watched the Elves set the table and boy it was good two watch; the Elves just clicked their fingers and the table appeared by magic! I was impressed; it was like stepping into a world of fairy tales. There on the table was a kettle, three teapots, thirty chairs, cutlery and some biscuits of all different flavours. It all looked tempting; I licked my lips in delight with all the biscuits. Kuki turned to me.

"Let's go and sit down Wally!" Kuki cried

So I did, I sat down next to Kuki, I also sat next to this Elf who kept looking at me, which was a bit annoying really. All the other Elves sat down around the table too. Though deep down, this was all weird. Even if there are all lovely biscuits.

Then Santa and Mrs Santa Claus came in, though I do admit Mrs Claus is kind of fat. They both sat down next to each other, they had small smiles at each other with delight, as this made me smile too.

"May I have your attention please Elves" Santa said smiling "It's really nice to have this lovely tea party with you lot, and we have two guests with us today"

All the Elves then looked at me and Kuki, especially the Elf next to me who kept staring at us. I blushed with embarrassment, but Kuki just waved at all of them, sometimes Kuki is just too weird.

"Thanks you little ones, you are all great!" Kuki cried cheerfully

The Elves cheered though something was going on. NO! Nothings going on Wally it's just a tea party with Santa, just stop thinking that, he is a nice guy! I straightened up and smiled, the Elves smiled back at me.

"Thank you Elves" Santa cried cheerfully "Now lets pour some tea, give me all your cups!"

So we all did, I passed my cup with the Elf next to me, though he was annoying me as he still kept looking at me. Santa then gathered the cups together, I watched him. He then poked Mrs Claus on the arm and gave a cup to her. It looked like he gave something else to her too under the table, but I didn't get to see it properly. Mrs Claus ten got up and went to the kitchen. Santa then poured the tea in each cup and handed it back to the Elves, I got my cup back. Everyone got theirs back, expect Kuki's. Did Mrs Claus take her cup for something? But then Mrs Claus came back with Kuki's cup and gave it to her, which was full of tea.

"Sorry about that Kuki" Mrs Claus said smiling "It was a bit dirty so I had to clean it a bit"

She walked off to sit down next to Santa, though I thought something wasn't right.

"O.k. Elves" Santa said "Dig in to these delicious biscuits, and watch your manners"

The Elves nodded and began to dig in, picking out each flavour of biscuits they could get. I took a chocolate and a strawberry one and Kuki took a mint and a vanilla biscuit. I munched though them quickly, I was hungry and Kuki just nibbled hers, though I don't understand how she can eat it as she's……………a ghost.

"This is all nice!" The Elf cried next to me "We only have this on special occasions"

I pulled a face

"What special occasion?" I asked him

He looked a bit confused

"To be honest" he began saying "I don't know!"

I really got confused!

"O.k. guys!" Santa then said "Time to drink our teas"

I took my tea and started to drink it, it tasted really nice; Kuki took hers and started to drink it slowly. I looked at Santa, his eyes were fully focused on her, what's he up too, why is he looking at her.

"Mmm!" Kuki cried smiling "This is tasty!"

I didn't answer, I looked at Kuki, and she began to wobble a bit

"Wally, I'm getting dizzy!" She cried holding her head, and then she fainted

"Kuki!" I cried as I got up and grabbed her

I looked at her, her eyes were closed, oh Kuki, what's happened to you? I was worried and shocked

"Success!" Santa cried happily

I looked at him shocked

"You…….You did this?" I stuttered

Santa just smiled, he then drew out a bottle and held it in front of my face, it was the same bottle I saw in Santa's room, and instead the pink stuff was gone, he put it in Kuki's tea. He killed her for permanent, how could he do such a thing!

"How can you do this?" I cried "What have you done!"

I didn't get an answer, instead he realized some magic from his finger and it hit me, I began getting sleepy, Wh…..ats………..happe…..ing? I fainted

* * *

One more chapter to go, hope you are enjoying, please review! 


	10. Start with a fresh Christmas

**Operation FROZEN**

O.k. the last chapter of this story:) I'm kind of upset that this has finished now! Thanks people if you took interest in this story. O.K.

Let's put this story to a special ending!

* * *

**Start of a fresh Christmas **

Uhh what……….what's go on? Wha………Where am I? I thought as I opened my eyes, I looked around wearily wondering where I am, I looked around with my eyes half asleep, I could see teddies all over the floor, piled up with one teddy on top of the other. There were colourful posters on the walls! I realized where I was, I was in Kuki's room, How did I get here? I realized I was on Kuki's bed, but it was a bit lumpy to lie on. I looked and I realized I was on top of Kuki's dead body. I shot up immediately.

How did I get here? How did I end up on Kuki? What the hells going on?" I don't understand, what happened? Wait I remember I was with Santa, and he put me to sleep some how, and I remembered………………that POTION! What a minute! I remembered about spirit Kuki, I looked around the room.

"Kuki?" I whispered softly looking around

I hear nothing, so I try again

"Kuki?" I call again

Still no answer. After a few more attempts, I realized Kuki wasn't there. Kuki was gone. Did she die? Is she gone for good? What did Santa do to her? I begin to cry, Kuki's not here with me (well don't count Kuki's body) I just can't believe it.

I went towards Kuki's dead body and I lie on her body and put my arms around her. I hold her tight and I begin to cry. Tears poured down my cheeks heavily on to Kuki's chest. Then I lean my face forward towards her lips and I kiss them softly. I pull away and then I put my head on Kuki's chest softly. Her soft breasts feel wonderful; I could keep my head here forever; I feel like I'm in heaven here. I don't want to move from here.

Then I feel something tugging on my sweater. I turned; it was a hand grabbing my clothes. I followed the arm linked on the hand, leading towards Kuki. There I got a shock I had never felt before.

Kuki's eyes were open; she was smiling at me and held on tightly like I was her Mother. I couldn't believe in what I was seeing, but she can't……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..my minds gone.

"Wally?" Kuki said softly to me

This can't be real, it just can't. KUKI'S DEAD! I'm dreaming that's what it is; just think to yourself _it's all a dream_.

"Wally are you o.k.?" Kuki asked

_It's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream. _

Then she touched my face with her hands. They weren't frozen, they were warm and soft. Boy did I think wrong. It's not a dream, IT'S REAL! Kuki's alive! But I wanted to make sure

"Kuki?" I said to her softly "You are there aren't you?"

Kuki looked at me shocked

"Of course I'm here!" Kuki cried "Did you think I was a ghost?"

She smiled

I smiled.

It was like a dream, only it wasn't. Kuki is alive! But how? How did she come back to life? Then I looked on Kuki's desk next to her bed, there was paper there and it was with the same bottle Santa had previously while I was at the tea party. I picked up the paper, and this is what it read:

_Dear Wallabee Beatles_

_I assumed while you were at the tea party you were confused and a bit scared, and why I asked you the question 'What would be your one wish' _

_Well you didn't have to be afraid; I have fulfilled your one Christmas. I realised how upset you and Kuki were. So I brought her back to life with a potion. I use these potions to bring myself back to life when I pass away. How do you think I have lived for all those years?_

_Well I hope you like your Christmas wish. And I hope you enjoy your Christmas. God bless you._

_Love from Santa Claus _

_P.S. Look up! _

So I did, there was something green with little white little ball which looked like snow. SANTA why did you do THAT! But it was a mistletoe; and you know what happens when you're under a mistletoe with the opposite sex. YOU HAVE TO KISS!

Kuki looked too, she too saw the mistletoe on the ceiling, then she looked at me and then I looked at her. Eye to eye as it meets. It tenses between us, as I blush, she blushes. Is this going to be the moment I have been waiting for? IT IS! I slowly put my face towards hers; she slowly puts her face towards mine. Then we touch lip to lip. And we slowly kiss.

_I'm Kissing Kuki_, Kuki is _Kissing me_, It felt so warm, it felt so funny, it felt……………………………………………………………………..WONDERFUL. I close my eyes, seeing black as I enjoy this kiss. I wonder if Kuki waited for this moment too. Then I feel something wet on my lips. I open my eyes and immediately pull away. I was shocked as I looked at Kuki. Kuki looks at me; she is more shocked than me.

"Oh……um….." Kuki stuttered "I'm sorry Wally, I don't know what over came me"

I look at her; I'm trying to keep my cool. I think this is the time to tell her how I feel, the right moment. I clear my throat.

"Kuki?"

"Yes Wally"

I fidget nervously

"I…………I……………………………….I love you!"

Then Kuki looks at me shocked. Then she pulls a smile, and then she grabs my head, and pulls my face towards her face. She breaths on me.

"Wally" she said "You really love me"

I don't answer, instead I nod, and then she smiles.

"Wally" She said "I love you too!"

Then I look at. But deep down inside me I could jump for joy. Then she presses her lips on my lips. It feels so much better than the first kiss. Then she licks my lips, I lick hers. It was like she was asking for an entrance. I open my mouth to let her in. What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Why does Kuki want to snog me? So I start snoging her back. This is the best moment of my life! Kuki you now know how I feel, I want to explode, I want to do certain thins with you, I want to-

"BUSTED!" comes a voice

I turn quickly, oh shit its Hoagie the git. He's rolling with laughter on the floor, as feel humiliated. I blush.

"You two are actually going that!" he laughs "a Christmas kiss"

"Go away Numbuh two!" Kuki yells "Can't we get a bit of privacy here!"

Hoagie still roars with laughter.

I've had enough, so I get up and walk towards Hoagie; I grab him by his collar and pull it hard. Boy his face changed after that.

"Listen Numbuh two!" I yelled in his face "How dare you walk in with out knocking, you tell what you saw here, believe me your life won't be worth living!"

Hoagie swallowed "Okay Numbuh Four!"

I drop him on the floor and he runs out the door, which showed him! Kuki cheers for me. WOW!

"Thank you Wally" she says to me.

"Let's go and enjoy our Christmas!" I said smiling

Then I hear someone booming out 'ho ho ho' in the treehouse, I smiled and Kuki smiled. We are going to start this Christmas freshly. To be honest, this Christmas was the best ever.

* * *

Finished, give me your final reviews, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I DID! 


End file.
